La Final de las Olimpiadas de Matemáticas
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Se celebra este año en el Capitolio la esperada final de las Septuagésimo Cuartas Olimpiadas de Matemáticas Nacionales, con los dos mejores matemáticos de cada distrito. ¡Todo está permitido para eliminar a los adversarios. ¿El premio? Dinero para toda búsqueda e inventos particulares. Katniss necesita ganar - reto Los Juegos sin Juegos de HEFDLP CRack! AU - Gui


**Gui**: y Aquí llego con más cosas Crack! de los Juegos del Hambre. Somos así, en el foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera, nos hartamos de lo melodramático del libro y nos dedicamos a pasárnoslo teta. Aquí, el _reto Los Juegos sin Juegos_. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer**: Esto es de ¿Collins? Le he hecho una perrada grande. Espero que me perdona algún día.

* * *

**La Final de las Olimpiadas de Matemáticas**

«¡Bienvenidos! Bienvenidos, queridos telespectadores a esta final de las Septuagésimo Cuartas Olimpiadas de Matemáticas Nacionales. Para la ocasión, les hemos invitado a todos a venir al Capitolio. Tenemos ante nuestros ojos, a los dos mejores matemáticos de cada distrito. Seguro que los conocéis a todos ya. ¡Aquí aparecen! ¡Marvel y Glimmer, del Distrito Uno!»

Los aplausos eran ensordecedores. A Katniss le dolía la cabeza. Toda esa panda de estúpidos... las matemáticas eran algo más que un simple concurso. Las matemáticas eran su vida. Pero Haymitch, su apasionado profesor, le había dicho que la única manera de conseguir financiación para sus búsquedas y quizás, descubrimientos, era ganar esas olimpiadas. Además, tenía el peso muerto de Peeta Mellark, el hijo del panadero, que era el que le llevaba las cuentas porque todos los demás eran algo zopencos. No era ninguna lumbrera. Sabía multiplicar y dividir, dibujar un círculo y un triángulo equilátero en su interior, pero no entendía nada de derivadas. Era un inútil.

«¡Cato y Clove, del Distrito Dos!»

Además, tenían que aparecer por la televisión vestidos de forma extraña para llamar más la atención. Katniss tenía tiempo, eran los últimos, pero tener que verles a todos sonrientes ahí afuera le daban ganas de vomitar. Explicar por qué su vida se acabaría si no ganaban el concurso le daban ganas de vomitar. Ella no participaba por la gloria nacional, sino por el dinero. Aunque viendo a ese friki del Distrito Tres, quizás no era la única. Ése tipo le daba algo de miedo. Es decir, parecía un rival. Como la chica de cara de comadreja del Distrito Cinco.

Todavía se acuerda de lo que le dijo Gale:

-No vayas ahí. Eso solo hará que se fijen en ti y si no sacas nada bueno, te tirarán como un calcetín sudado a la cesta de la ropa sucia. Tienes que conseguir un invento que arrase con todo y después, presentarte ante el Concurso Nacional de Adultos. Es mucho más inteligente hacerlo así.

Katniss le había contestad que ella necesitaba el dinero, que Haymitch había ganado las Olimpiadas y mírale y que si él no quería intentarlo y estrujarse el cerebro por culpa de unos foquitos de mierda no era su problema. El problema era que Gale no se había presentado y por lo tanto, ella había tenido que cargar con el estúpido de Peeta Mellark que además se le había declarado torpemente en vez de contestar a la pregunta que les habría dado más puntos que a los demás. Claro. "No sé nada de derivadas pero mi mirada deriva hacia Katniss porque ella es mi centro alrededor del cual giro". No le pegó una bofetada en el plató por no perder más puntos. Lo peor es que después intentó besarla.

-¿No te ha gustado mi declaración matemática?

Katniss se lo habría cargado de no ser porque aún tenían que hacer juntos una prueba más.

«¡Tresh y Rue, del Distrito Once!»

Mierda, ya les iba a tocar. La niña esa del Once, Rue, daba miedo. Debía de tener la edad mínima para participar y había ganado a todas las chicas de su distrito. Y el Once era conocido por su profusión de matemáticos.

«¡Peeta y Katniss, del Distrito Doce!»

Por lo menos Katniss sabía que el público había enloquecido por la demostración que había hecho en la presentación. Ninguno había entendido nada (y eso significaba más éxito) y el juez se había quedado con la boca abierta. Cuando le tocó hablar, intentó no decir mucho. Todo el mundo sabe que los matemáticos no tienen mucha labia (salvo Peeta Mellark, pero es que él era panadero y no entendía ni las derivadas. ¿Cómo hablarle de matrices?). Sólo dijo que las matemáticas eran lo que más presente había estado en su vida tras la muerte de su padre, el gran matemático del Doce, junto a Haymitch. Que ella lo hacía por Prim, su hermanita, que prefería escuchar demostraciones a cuentos antes de irse a la cama.

La presentación acabó y con ella, se acabó la risa. Se acabaron los platós. Iban a enfrentarse en una sala, veinticuatro sillas. Diez ejercicios (una hora para cada uno). Se escribían en unas especies de pantallas. Cualquier búsqueda en la hoja se tomaba en cuenta. Cuando acababa un ejercicio, se eliminaban entre dos y cuatro participantes, por no haber sabido tomar la buena dirección. Cuando te eliminaban, sonaba un cañonazo. Y aunque no se podía copiar, todos podían usar cualquier treta para distraerte. Los expertos en desconcentrarte eran los del Distrito Uno y Dos. Katniss estaba sentada entre Cato y la Comadreja, en la última fila. Vería cómo iban siendo eliminados todos.

Empezó y sonó una explosión. Empezó a salir humo de algún lugar. Katniss no le prestó atención. El humo era un clásico. El friki del Tres, del que había tenido miedo, empezó a toser y entró en pánico. Se levantó de la silla. Eliminado. Katniss pensaba en los números de los que hablaba el ejercicio. Eran divisibles por cada una de sus cifras. Peeta, los del Siete y la chica del Diez fueron eliminados al final de la primera hora. No podían salir de la sala, y los expertos en distracción los ultilizaban muy bien.

Marvel lanzó algo al aire que cayó sobre Peeta. Era una carta de amor escrita por Katniss (falsa). Peeta se dirigió hacia ella y quiso besarla. Katniss se concentraba en encontrar el área de un trozo irregular de disco y le pegó una patada. Su pantalla, que siempre había estado en verde, se acercó del amarillo. La desconcentración era fatal.

Al cabo de seis horas sólo quedaban la mitad. La otra mitad se paseaba por la sala. Glimmer, del Uno, había sido eliminada, pero seguía desconcentrando a los demás para apoyar a Marvel. O a Cato. Se le acercó por detrás al chico del Cuatro y empezó a acariciarle la nuca y meterle mano. Su pantalla se volvía amarilla por momentos. Katniss no se lo podía creer. Había dejado a Peeta fuera de combate tras un par de patadas más pero tenía miedo de Glimmer.

La Comadreja, a su izquierda, era imperturbable. Cato, a su derecha, escribía a una velocidad de vértigo. Katniss volvió a sus matrices. Al cabo de ocho horas, solo quedaban Cato, Clove, Tresh, Rue, la Comadreja y Katniss. Pero Marvel se ocupó de desconcentrar a Rue y Tresh se levantó a zurrarle. Dos menos. Cuando Peeta recobró el sentido, Katniss entró en pánico y gritó. A Clove le hizo tanta gracia que alguien aprovechó para taparle la pantalla con pintura. Peeta se tambaleaba ligeramente y se apoyó en el monitor de la Comadreja, haciendo que el círculo que estaba dibujando ella saliese torcido. La eliminaron al final de la novena hora. Para el final, solo quedaban Cato y Katniss. Todos los jugadores eliminados se peleaban entre si para ver quién molestaría mejor a los finalistas. Y entonces la sala quedó en la oscuridad.

Cuando volvió la luz, el programa había eliminado a Katniss y Cato. No se podía hacer nada.

Los del Capitolio se estrujaron la cabeza. ¿Organizar un concurso extraordinario, entre Cato y Katniss? ¿Nombrarlos vencedores a los dos? Optaron por la segunda opción. Tenían que repartirse el dinero o trabajar juntos y no podían volver a participar en el concurso, como todo el mundo sabe. Katniss pensó en matar a Cato. Total, un rival menos, uno más... Eran los preferidos del público. Empezaron a comentar que eran pareja. Hubo cantidad de historias y Haymitch insultó a todo el mundo sin que nadie le viera. Katniss y Cato tenían que tomar una decisión. Trabajar juntos no era una opción. La mitad del premio no era una opción. Aunque se liaron, por eso de seguir las ideas del público, y le rompieron el corazón a Peeta (y a Gale, y a Glimmer, y a Clove, pero esa es otra historia).

* * *

Espero no haberos aburrido demasiado. ¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
